This study lends insight into our understanding of the regulation of glucose uptake by insulin during muscular work. It will also allow a mechanism for the exercise-induced increase in insulin action. Understanding the role of insulin during exercise will facilitate the physician in developing an exercise perscription which will allow the diabetic to exercise safely.